Lost at sea
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are stuck in a raft in the middle of the ocean. Why? You will see. Will they end up safe? Maybe… Any slashes? HELL YES! Drarry! ;D


Okay… so I got the idea for this story in my English 3 class when we were discussing the topic or naturalism in literature and a story of four men trapped at sea was discussed.

Naturally, I wanted to write about that certain topic: being trapped, relying on other people, trusting, despair, _anxiety_, EEEE it's _exciting_!

But anyway… Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are stuck in a raft in the middle of the ocean. Why? You will see. Will they end up safe? Maybe… Any slashes? HELL YES! Drarry! ;D

Oh, I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowlings made him.

The first to wake was Harry. He awoke to the empty feeling you get when you fall suddenly and it takes you by surprise. When he finally took in where he was, whom he was with and how vulnerable he was, he couldn't believe it.

He was in a raft, for starters, it was large enough that he was comfortable lying down with three other people beside him but he sat up nonetheless. His equilibrium was off from the to and fro motion of the waves and the fact that he had gotten up to fast.

The sun was just rising in the east and the sky was cloudy but not showing a potential of rain, which was a good sign. He saw that the waves were semi-calm but there was no land anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly, he felt his pockets for his wand. It wasn't there. He looked for it in his rucksack, hoping he put it there, but he didn't.

He looked frantically over towards Hermione who was still sleeping beside him and gently shook her.

"Hermione… Hermione!"

"What…?" Hermione slowly woke up and suddenly tensed when she took in her surroundings, "Harry?"

"I don't know how this happened but- do you have your wand? Or _any_ wand?"

"I… I'll see-" She felt around her pockets for her purse and searched for almost five minutes for her wand or any wand but there were none in there, "How did we even get in this state? How- I don't remember-"

"I'm not sure how we got here… I just remember falling asleep… Who was guarding the door?"

They both looked towards Ron who was sleeping quietly on the other side of Hermione. He had a horrible bruise on his face and also his mouth was shut tight as if glued or bonded shut.

"He must have put up a fight or something to be in this state… It must have been Death Eaters who did this to us, Harry. Looks like they shut up his mouth so he couldn't warn us."

"I know. Should we wake him? He usually gets jumpy if you wake him up when he's not ready."

"No… We should let him sleep. But who's that?" She asked pointing to another slumbering victim between Ron and Harry.

Harry carefully moved over and moved some of the person's cloak, which was covering his face and flushed.

"Malfoy… Draco Malfoy." He said.

"But why would he be here?"

"Perhaps he disobeyed his orders and this is his punishment?" Harry inquired still staring at him.

"Maybe… But I don't have a wand… You don't… I'm sure they won't either. What are we going to do?" Hermione's voice got very high at this, the fear prominent in her voice.

"I… I never have even thought I'd be in this kind of situation. Surly someone- a muggle boat or a plane- will see us… Eventually."

The wind began to pick up now; it blew their hair around their faces and made the circular raft spin over the waves more violently but not enough to do harm to anyone on the raft. Hermione sat with her back on the three feet high wall around the raft and held her legs to her chest, staring into space and lost in thought. Harry looked in his rucksack for anything that may help but everything was useless to their current situation.

Suddenly Ron came around and immediately clutched at his mouth realizing he was incapable of any kind of oral communication. Hermione quickly put a hand on his shoulder and motioned him to be quiet by putting a finger up to her mouth as he became aware of the circumstances.

"We haven't a clue either, Ron. Here- you can write your thoughts." She went through her purse for a moment and pulled out a notebook full of parchment and a quill with ink.

Ron took it an scribbled a fast message,

'_Where are we? All I remember is being attacked by some poachers. Malfoy was one of their prisoners and I guess they put us in this.'_

"Malfoy was their prisoner?" Hermione asked. "Who were the poachers?"

'_No idea. None were Death Eaters and Malfoy has turned good.'_

"_Good_? How do you know?" Harry asked not believing a word.

'_Look at his left arm.'_

Hermione and Harry looked skeptically at each other and Harry went over to him. He lifted his sleeve up slightly and saw that the whole Dark Mark had been removed from his arm and a large halfway-healed scar was there.

"Did he do this to himself?" Hermione asked peering over Harry's shoulder to get a closer look.

'_Yes. He was looking for us. He'd almost found us when he was caught.'_

"Oh… That's horrible. He must have been through so much pain." Hermione said.

Ron nodded and sat back looking tired even though he'd just woken up and Hermione went looking through her purse again.

'_Why did he go good? Maybe the pressure finally got to him,'_ Harry thought, _'I know I wouldn't be able to handle it… Damn am I actually feeling sorry for Malfoy? He does look kind of… nice when he sleeps… and cute and WHAT AM I THINKING? He is the enemy… he wouldn't like me any way- I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING THIS! We are stuck at sea and I only had a crush on him for a few months then I thought myself out of it. I'm dating Ginny and- God she paled in comparison to him. He was so smart and handome and- DAMN IT!'_

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked staring at him as Ron stared, too.

"Yeah… Sea sick, I guess." Harry said lamely.

"You sure? You looked like you were having some rather conflicting emotions." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I was just thinking." Harry said, "And part of what I was thinking is how are we going to survive this? I mean we don't have any sort of paddles or rope or shield from the sun-"

"Here- I have a few things that will be useful in my purse, Harry."

"Really?" Harry asked happily.

Hermione went through her bag for a few minutes pulling out a mirror, rope, compass, a net, a sheet, a few water bottles and some plastic bags that contained food.

"Wow… When you said you prepared for everything you _prepared for everything_!" Harry said excitedly as Ron nodded vigorously.

"Oh, come here, Ron." Hermione said, "I'm just going to see if this lotion will make your lips come apart."

She pulled a small bottle from her purse and rubbed some on his lips, which he wrenched open after it soaked in for a second.

"Thanks, Hermione! Man this hurts!" He began to rub and lick his lips, "Okay, so I was sitting at the door of the tent when all of a sudden my mouth is shut by a spell and these guys come running up to me! They first took me to this cart that had only one other, Malfoy, in it. They tied us together and went back to get you two. They took my wand and must've just left your wands up at the site. Then they brought you two back and you were both out cold so I got mad and started to yell then… Well that's all I remember." Ron said rather fast.

"Damn… I can't believe we don't have our wands! I feel so useless." Hermione said peering out the side of the boat.

"I know! I wonder where we're going? Do any of you have any idea?" Ron asked.

"We're going east. We'll probably be in France or some Isle before too long." Hermione said holding the compass.

"So we're in the English Channel?" Harry asked, "Wouldn't there be more boats around?"

"Right… Maybe we're in the North Sea… Oh, goodness… I hate this! I hope we hit land soon!"

"As do I." Came a drawling sleepy voice.

"Good morning." Harry said, "Are you good at topography by any chance?"

"No. Not something Hogwarts teaches. But we are in the North Sea, I saw where those blokes let us out to sea."

"And you didn't try to stop them?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Of _bloody_ course I tried to stop them! I bit one of their fingers off and kicked one man so heard he'll have a _right time_ having children! I was tied up along with you and they knocked me out the second I was in here, then they must've untied us."

Ron sheepishly looked over the side of the ship and kept quiet while Malfoy tugged at his left sleeve and wincing sightly.

"Why'd you turn good, Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I turned good because I was tired of all the shit they put me through! I'm tired of having to do things I shouldn't have to do! I hate all the killing and brainwashing. I hate watching people, _innocent people,_ die. It's _sick_. And please don't call me _Malfoy_. I'd rather be called Draco and _not_ be associated with my father."

"So… You're really not… evil?" Hermione asked.

"Evil?" Draco laughed, "I was never _evil_! I had _power_. I had the _ability_ and the _right_. I was never evil."

"But now you don't have the power, ability or the right. What will become of you now?" Harry asked.

"I was hoping I could aid you in defeating the Dark Lord. Even… even Death Eaters are scared of him."

"Seriously? I… Don't know what to say." Harry said, "Thank you, Draco."

"Of course. I've always liked you, Potter, er, Harry." Draco said with a small inkling of a smile.

Harry felt himself blush and smiled slightly, "I've always admired your confidence."

Ron cleared his throat suddenly and raised his eyebrows at Harry making both Draco and Harry to blush slightly.

"So… I'm guessing you don't have a wand?" Hermione asked to Draco.

"No. _They_ took it from me." He said angrily.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Wait it out. We either hit land, run across a boat, get seen by an airplane or die." Draco said.

"Airplane?" Ron asked.

"Er… It's like a flying… car but much larger." Harry said.

"Oh."

"So… Which direction are we headed?" Draco asked Hermione who was holding the compass.

"We're still headed east."

"Ah… We should hit land in about six or nine hours… I used to fly my broom around here for practice."

"That far?" Ron asked.

"Well… My father might have made me. He wanted me to be best at everything. Every time you got a higher score in a class I would get the cruciates curse and whenever Slytherin lost to another team I would get the cruciates curse." He said matter-of-factly.

"I- I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"It's fine. But I don't want your sympathy. I should have left years ago."

"Oh… So we all say we just wait it out for a while?" Hermione asked the group who all nodded, "I've got some snacks we could ransom if anyone's hungry."

"Me!" Ron said grabbing a bag quick as lightning.

"Wait, Ron! We have to see how much we have for each person then we need to see how much they should eat every day or so."

"Okay." Ron said handing it back.

Hermione got out twenty-four bags of food, which consisted of cereals, and various dried fruits, and twenty-four bottles of water.

"Everyone gets six bags and six bottles of water. I say we try and eat just two today. One now and one later. Or however you think you should." Hermione said.

"I'm starving." Ron said grabbing both a bag and a water bottle from the pile in the center of the raft.

"You two hungry?" Hermione asked Harry and Draco.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione." Harry said grabing a bag and water bottle and handing them to Draco who said a sheepish 'thanks', "You're a life saver."

They all ate some of the food and sipped their water leaning back against the edge of the boat. It was actually a pretty nice day, the weather was fair, the clouds made for a pretty good shade and the waves were reasonable. Given the current circumstances, it was almost leisurely.

"Are we still going east? I'd swear the wind is blowing north." Harry said looking out at the waves.

"I think the raft has a spell on it." Hermione said looking around, "I haven't felt a single drop of water and the waves aren't that calm. Plus, like you said, we've gone straight east the entire time."

"I wonder who did it though." Ron said, "Do you remember if anyone else were there? Someone on our side?"

"I don't recall… I only remember a bunch of dirty men and this woman… But they all seemed to admire the Dark Lord."

"Oh. How long were you trapped with them?" Harry asked.

"Only for a few days. One of them had some sort of device that detected shield charms. I'm still not sure how they got _past_ your charms but… I wish I could have saved you."

"I'm kind of glad you didn't." Harry said.

Draco looked over at him and they both turned to hide their small smiles, blushing slightly.

"Yeah well that still doesn't explain how they got past the shields." Ron said awkwardly.

"Did we forget one? I don't think we did…" Hermione said.

"You must have. They just followed the light and walked right through." Draco said.

"This is making my head hurt." Ron said slumping down.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry looked out to the ocean and watched as some birds flew in the sky, Ron looked as if he were daydreaming, Hermione had found book in her purse and began to read and Draco sat straight up his legs pulled to his chest and his eyes unfocused with thought.

'This damned boat.' He thought, 'I wouldn't mind if Harry and I were alone and the Weasle and the Mudlood weren't here. Ah, I need to stop calling them that! Fucking habbits. It's so fucking hot out here…'

Draco began to pull his cloak off when a note slipped out of his pocket a fluttered down in between all four of them. Harry looked back from the sky, Ron woke up and Hermione looked up from her book.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I haven't a clue. I didn't even know it was in there." Draco grabbed the note and opened it with his long pale fingers, "_'Draco, I want you to be safe. I have put a spell on the raft so it will take you to an uncharted island fifty miles off the shore of Denmark. In case you haven't realized, I was that homely woman with the poachers. I wanted you and Harry Potter (along with his friends) to be safe. As long as you all are safe, I'll be safe. I have stored all your wands in a bag bonded to the inside of your jacket. Don't use magic until you get to the island to avoid any detection. Some friends will be there to greet you. With love, mother.'_"

Draco felt along the bottom of his cloak and sure enough a small bag was bonded there. He smiled at everyone and laughed.

"Here, Hermione, put these in your purse until we get to the island." Draco said ripping the bag from his cloak and handing it to Hermione.

"I never thought I'd love your mother so much." Ron said.

"Me either." Draco said raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"So… We'll have an island to ourselves? What 'friends' will be waiting for us?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. They might be some people on your side…" Draco said.

"But are you sure it really is your mother?" Hermione said.

Draco requested the bag from Hermione and examined the bonding, which was exactly how his mother had stitched the hem of his sleeves. "It's her all right. No need to fear now."


End file.
